Eternal Love
by Morningstar 236
Summary: Sakura waits for Kakashi to come back from a long mission. What happens when he returns suddenly? Songfic/One Shot. Kakasaku


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the said story. I also do not own the song "_The Flame" _or Cheap Trick.

**Song:** _The Flame_ by Cheap Trick

* * *

_**Eternal Love**_

Sakura came home after a long hard day at the hospital. After she shut the door, she looked around her lonely apartment. Kakashi had been gone on an extended ANBU mission about 2 months ago and she didn't know when he would be back. They had been dating for about a year and a half now and had moved in together about 6 months ago. Sakura let out a deep sigh. She really missed him and not knowing when he would be back made it worse. 'I guess that's the life of a shinobi,' she said sadly to herself.

Sakura made her way into the bedroom and disrobed. She grabbed a pair of shorts and a top, and went into the bathroom to take a bath. The week had been long and she needed to relax. Maybe a bath would soothe her frazzled nerves and help her sleep better later. She hadn't slept well since Kakashi left. He was on an S class mission and she worried about his well being. When she did sleep, the nightmares ravaged her dreams. They were always of the same thing, Kakashi dying and she always arriving too late to save him.

As the tub filled with warm water and her bubble bath, Sakura turned on the radio. She slipped into the tub and began to relax. Closing her eyes, she heard one of their favorite songs on the radio. It always reminded her of Kakashi. Tears ran down her face as she listened to their song:

_**Another night slowly closes in,  
And I feel so lonely.  
Touching heat freezing on my skin,  
I pretend you still hold me.  
I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep.  
I'm in too far, I'm in way too deep over you.  
I can't believe you're gone.  
You were the first, you'll be the last. **__**'ll be with you.  
Whatever you want, I'll give it to you.  
Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon.  
Remember: after the fire, after all the rain,  
I will be the flame.  
I will be the flame.**_

**_Wherever you go, I'll be with you.  
Whatever you want, I'll give it to you.  
Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon.  
Remember: after the fire, after all the rain,  
I will be the flame.  
I will be the flame._**

Sakura finished her bath, dressed, and made her way to the kitchen to make some dinner. After she ate, she spent some time on their balcony. It had started raining. She loved to watch the rain and lighting. It made her think of him.

**_Watching shadows move across the wall,  
I feel so frightened.  
I wanna run to you, I wanna call,  
But I've been hit by lightening.  
Just can't stand up for fallin apart.  
Can't see through this veil across my heart, over you.  
You'll always be the one.  
You were the first, you'll be the last._**

**_Wherever you go, I'll be with you.  
Whatever you want, I'll give it to you.  
Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon.  
Remember: after the fire, after all the rain,  
I will be the flame.  
I will be the flame._**

Suddenly, a loud banging at her front door woke her from her thoughts of Kakashi. When she opened the door, there was a genin standing there with a note from the hokage requesting her presence immediately at the hospital. The young boy anxiously awaited her answer. He had been warned about the jounin's temper and hoped that the pink-haired medic wouldn't fly into a rage by him disturbing her so late. She looked at the boy and told him that she would be there shortly. As Sakura shut the door, the boy let out a sigh of relief as he sped back to the hospital with her reply.

Quickly, she dressed and grabbed her bag. As she made her way through the rain back to the hospital, she thought that something big must have happened for Tsunade to summon her back after completing a double shift that night. When she walked through doors of the hospital, she was dripping wet. One of the nurses was there waiting for her and escorted her to the room where she was to go. "Hokage-sama has been waiting for you, Sakura-sensei," the nurse told her, "A group of shinobi have come back from a mission and have a lot of injuries. Looks like they were in a fierce battle."

Sakura nodded as they came to the trauma room. As she walked in, her senses were assaulted by the noise of all the machines and people working. She made her way to the nearest stretcher and started healing the shinobi in front of her. Easily, she mended his broken bones, sealed his wounds, and eased his pain. She made her way to the next shinobi, and noticed that it was Chiyo, one of the shinobi that was on Kakashi's team. The woman looked up at Sakura and smiled weakly. "Hello, Sakura-chan."

"Chiyo, what happened?" Sakura asked as she started healing the shinobi's wounds.

"There were so many of them, Sakura. They just kept coming," the woman shuddered, "I had tripped a trap they set up outside their lair and alerted them of our presence. Kakashi-sempai took care of them all. You should have seen him, Sakura. He was amazing."

Sakura smiled down at her friend. After she finished healing Chiyo, she asked, "Chiyo, where is Kakashi?"

The woman sucked in her breath and a look of panic came over her face. "Sakura-chan. I thought they told you!"

"Told me what?" Sakura's eyes widened with fear.

"Kakashi-sama, he was hurt badly," the woman told her with tears in her eyes, "He was the first here. The medics rushed him to the hospital due to his injuries." Chiyo touched Sakura's arm. "He saved us all."

Sakura's heart dropped. She felt like someone punched her in the stomach. Things were finally settling down in the trauma room, so she made her way to find out what was going on with Kakashi. As she ran down the hall, Shizune was standing there waiting for her. "Sakura-chan."

"Shizune, where is Kakashi?" Sakura pleaded.

"Sakura-chan, Shishou is almost done. She said to wait for her here."

A half hour went by before Tsunade came out of the intensive care room. She smiled at her student waiting for her. Sakura looked tense. The couple had told her of the relationship a few months before they moved in with each other. Jiraiya had a bet with her on when the couple would get together. Unfortunately, she had lost again. Tsunade was happy that her student finally found her true love. Kakashi respected Sakura and her career. That was something rare in the shinobi world.

Tsunade took her pupil's hand and told her about Kakashi's status. His injuries had been severe. He was unconscious right now and the next 24 hours would decide his fate. She hated telling Sakura the news. It tore at her inflicting emotional pain to the girl that was like a daughter to her. While she spoke, Sakura had silent tears running down her face. When she was done, Tsunade hugged her and told her that she could go into the room to be by his side. As the pink-haired medic walked to the door and opened it, it reminded Tsunade of her lost love, Dan. She hoped that Kakashi would survive so Sakura would be spared the pain of losing someone dear to her.

Sakura walked into the intensive care room and saw her beloved in the bed. Numerous tubes and machines were attached to him. Gently she stroked his cheek and kissed him on his forehead. As she ran her fingers through his hair, she told him that she was there. "Kashi, it's me, my love. I'm here with you and I'll be here when you wake up." She looked around to check the medications he was on and made sure everything was set correctly. After she was done, she pulled up a chair next to the bed, pulled down the guard rail, and clasped his hand.

Hours went by, and Sakura was still by his side stroking his soft silver hair thinking about all the happy memories she had with him.

_**  
I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep.  
I'm in too far, I'm in way too deep over you.  
You'll always be the one.  
You were the first, you'll be the last. **__**'ll be with you.  
Whatever you want, I'll give it to you.  
Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon.  
Remember: after the fire, after all the rain,  
I will be the flame.  
I will be the flame.**_

Sakura looked up at the window and noticed that the morning had arrived. She looked down at the man she loved, and kissed him again. "Kashi, it's morning time," she told him. Her thoughts raced to the nightmares she had since he left. It tore at her soul thinking that she could lose him. "Please open your eyes and tell me that you love me, Kashi. I'll do anything just to see your beautiful eyes, and to hear your sweet voice call my name and tell me that you love me. Please, please don't leave me." Sakura laid her head on his chest and began to sob.

_**Whatever you want, I'll give it to you.  
Wherever you go, I'll be with you.  
And whatever you want, I'll give it to you.**_

Suddenly, Sakura felt Kakashi's hand on her head. "I…love…you…Sak…ura," he rasped.

Her eyes went to his. Weakly, he smiled up at her. "Be…with me…forever,…be…my…wife…..You…said…you would…do…any…thing."

Sakura looked at the man she loved. He had an impish smile on his face. She smiled sweetly at him. "I'll always be with you, Kashi. Forever. I'll never leave your side."


End file.
